


Perfect and Imperfect

by AliraMaxwell



Series: LLC Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Cheating, Choose Your Own Ending, Dark, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heartache, Heartbreak, I like plotlines, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lesbian Character, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, One-Sided Relationship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reader-Insert, Spoilers, Telekinesis, bisexual reader, reader beware you choose your scare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliraMaxwell/pseuds/AliraMaxwell
Summary: Your relationship with Wanda is perfect. She is perfect, and you have never been happier. Nothing could break Wanda's spell over you; not any of the lies, betrayal, and deceit that lurks beneath the facade of your perfect relationship. It was the one thing she could count on. Her happily ever after.So when something happens and the perfect image of her starts to crack, the lines blur between what is perfect and what is imperfect. And who is which...





	1. Ring Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. I have been through a lot recently, another family death, two new cat adoptions, and also working on a few other fictions and editing my original work to try and finish so I can publish. I hope you guys enjoy this, and where it goes. I will explain the bit of character change in the reader as I go. Also, if you read my other fics in this fandom, yes, I am working on Hikikomori and will have another chapter of that up soon.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I love input and constructive criticism. Also, tell me if there is a specific thing you'd like to see! Enjoy!

You smiled at Wanda as you sat across from her at her favorite restaurant. She looked stunning tonight, with her dark hair curling around her beautiful face. She had on a satin red dress that hugged her every curve and made you want to drool from your dropped jaw mouth.

“You are gorgeous.” You told her as you reached over and took her hand.

She giggled, “I worked really hard on my hair and makeup.”

“No.” you corrected her, and she looked at you confused. “I didn’t say you look gorgeous. I said you _are_ gorgeous. Every fiber of your being.”

She blushed and turned away from you. You smiled at her and she reached for her glass of wine to take a drink. You looked down, picking at your food.

The last few years since you met Wanda were memorable. Everything in your world had changed for the better since you became hers. In recent years, you had moved out of the Cap Base, along with everyone else. The base was discovered one night, and Steve had received a tip from Tony to abandon it. You and Wanda had your own place now, and you spent every minute you could with her there. Which was rare.

The base was gone, but you were still always working. Weather you were gathering intelligence with Natasha or going on missions with Steve, it seemed you were always busy. That’s why when you told them you would need to step back from being an Avenger for a little while they were both dismayed, but understanding.

Wanda didn’t know you were going to take a break. At least, not yet. That’s why when you finally had time to see her, you brought her to her favorite place to eat.

“Do you want dessert?” she asked you as the waiter came to collect your plates.

You smiled at her, “Anything you want, Wan.”

She smiled back, “I asked you, my love.”

You rolled your eyes and shook your head.

You were a bit surprised at Natasha and Steve’s reactions when you told them what you had planned. They were both sad to lose you as an Avenger, sure, but when it came to why, they both asked you the same thing.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Steve stood, arms crossed, leaning against his kitchen table. You had come over to talk to him as soon as the thought came to your head. Aside from Logan, he was the first one you told.

“What do you mean, ‘am I sure’?” you asked in slight disbelief, “Of course I’m sure. Are you seriously asking me that?”

Steve let out a heavy sigh that enveloped his entire persona. “It’s just that… Maybe things aren’t exactly what you think.”

You let out an offended scoff, “How can things not be ‘exactly what I think’, Steve? I’ve been with her for years. I think I know her.”

“Yeah,” he sighed again, “I thought I did too.”

You shook your head and your eyebrows furrowed together in anger. “What are you saying, Steve? I thought you were happy for us. Why are you saying all of this now?”

Steve glanced up, and reflected in his deep blue eyes were an emotion you had trouble placing. Was that pity?

“Listen, Y/N, I love you. You’re one of my best friends, and I want what’s best for you.”

You threw your arms out. “Then what is the problem?” you asked, exasperated.

He stared at you for several minutes, eyes twitched back and forth as if he was thinking about telling you something. “Nothing. Nevermind.” He said and then pushed himself off the table. He walked over to you and wrapped his arms around you, looking down at you with a smile. “If you’re happy, I’m happy.”

 

That was two weeks ago. You had a lot of time to think since then, and everything you tried to draw up to what he might have been talking about came up blank.

You smiled at Wanda, who was the most perfect person in the entire world.

“Wan?” you asked, drawing her attention up to you. Her beautiful green eyes sparkled as they met yours. The way her long lashes dipped over her cheeks made your heart skip. You lost your words and Wanda stared at you with a smile on her face.

“What is it, my love?”

You shook your head, trying to regain your composure. You smiled at her, meeting her eyes once more.

“Wan, you are amazing, and I love you.”

“I love you too, Y/N.” she smiled.

“You mean the whole world to me. For the past several years you have been my family, and my home. You’re always there for me. From the first time you kissed me I knew I never wanted anyone else to have me.” You poured your soul out.

Wanda’s lips twitched downwards, but her eyes stayed looking at you filled with love.

“I don’t want to be without you, ever.” You said, and squeezed her hand.

She smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. “You never are. I’m always right here.” She said and poked your forehead lightly. You gave her a soft smile.

“Not enough.” You say, “That’s not good enough.”

Wanda rolled her eyes at you and shook her head. “When did you become so needy?” she teased you.

“That’s the thing, Wan,” you said softly; and reached down into your purse. “I’ve always needed you.”

You set the black box down on the table in front of her. Wanda’s eyes widened, almost popping, and her lips fell open. “My love?”

“I love you; and I want to be with you.” You said softly, looking at her deeply, “Forever.”

She reached forward with shaking hands an opened the box to reveal the beautiful diamond inside, surrounded by a halo of rubies. She gasped, and looked up at you with tear filled eyes of wonder.

“Will you be with me?” you asked her. “Will you marry me?”

She nodded her head furiously and picked up the ring and slid it onto her finger. She practically launched herself across the table to embrace you. You wrapped your arms around her and held her tight, rubbing her back to help calm her happy tears.

“I love you so much, Y/N!

“I love you too, Wanda.” You whispered.

You sat there, holding each other for what seemed like eternity. The world could end now, and you would be happy. Because you had her. She was your world, your universe. And now you were going to spend the rest of your life at her side. Nothing in the entire world could be more perfect.

 

 

That night, Steve got a very important phone call.


	2. Promises Promises

“It’s good to have you back, Buck.” Steve said with a smile, reaching over and patting him on the shoulder. Bucky gave a tight smile in return.

As they headed back home in the Quinjet, Steve couldn’t help but continue to watch Bucky nervously. Everything had been strained since Bucky woke up form cryogenic freeze. From the very second Bucky took his first breath and eyes scanned around the room expectantly, Steve knew that it was a ticking time-bomb.

But Bucky managed to play it cool and laid back the whole time they were there and most of the way back. But now they were within an hour of the city, and Steve could see the tension rising in his best friend. The closer he got to home, the closer he got to the subject he was dreading to bring up.

“How is everyone?” Bucky asked slowly.

Steve looked over, giving him a weary glance. “Everyone’s great.” He tried to give a fake smile. “Natasha is off working a lot, jumping from place to place. Sam lives nearby, so I see him a lot. Finally made good with Tony. Everyone is doing just fine.”

Bucky’s lips pressed together in a firm line and he could feel the tension in the air. His heart was very still as he looked down at the floor.

“How’s Y/N?”

Steve let out a deep sigh as Bucky asked the question he had been dreading since he got the phone call. He was reluctant to answer, but he knew it was only a matter of time. His voice sounded broken when he said, “She’s great, Buck.”

Bucky felt both hurt and happy at the revelation that you were doing just great; without him. He nodded, his head hung low. “And Wanda?”

Steve straightened up and took a deep breath, he had been preparing himself for this conversation for days, and now that it was here he still wasn’t ready, but he tried to draw strength. His best friend was finally free, and the first thing he was going to do was break his heart.

“They’re still together.” He said quietly. Steve could hear Bucky’s intake of breath. If he wasn’t looking, he wouldn’t have seen the slight nod of Bucky’s head, accepting the facts.

He tilted his head back and looked up at the roof of the jet. “I really thought she might have come back, ya know?”

“I know.” Steve said, fists clenching. “I thought she would have too.”

Steve looked over at his best friend, staring up with eyes of sadness and loss; his hair sweeping back from his face. Steve’s heart retched for his friend. “You were going to tell her you love her?”

Bucky glanced over at Steve, but didn’t say anything. Steve sighed, and hung his head in his hands.

After a few minutes of silence Bucky sat up and cleared his throat. “I still… can’t wait to see her.”

Steve’s heart twisted and he tightened his fists. He couldn’t even look at his friend when the words came out. “Listen, Buck…. There’s something you gotta know.”

Bucky looked over at Steve with a questioning look. When Steve wouldn’t look at him, he felt a sinking feeling in his chest.

“She doesn’t remember you.” He finally forced the words out; they came out fast, all in one breath.

Bucky’s heart was in his stomach, but all he felt was confusion. All he knew was what Steve was trying to say wasn’t good. “What do you mean?”

Steve could hear his pulse in his ears. “Wanda… Wanda took away her memories of you.”

Rage boiled up in Bucky and he shot up to his feet.  “Why the fuck did she do that?!”

“I don’t know.” Steve sighed. “It all happened so fast. By the time I got back from Wakanda, she had no idea who you were. I asked Wanda, and she made me promise not to tell her. Y/N was happy, and you were gone… Said there wasn’t a reason for her to remember you just to be sad you weren’t there. She was starting with a clean slate.”

“Well,” Bucky hissed as his muscles tensed up, “I’m back now, so she can give them back, and Y/N can figure out what she wants.” The way Steve tensed up made Bucky’s gaze draw over to him. “What is it?” he asked.

Steve finally glanced up to meet his friend’s eyes. The hurt that Bucky saw in Steve’s eyes was intense, as the words came tumbling out in a whisper, “She’s getting married, Buck.”

Bucky suddenly felt very small. His legs became weak and he sat back down. “You’re serious?”

Steve could only nod. “She’s at her engagement party now.”

Bucky’s lips pressed together tightly. Steve looked at his friends face, studying it. He expected to see hurt and defeat, but instead he saw anger and determination. “Bucky… You cannot go to that party.”

Bucky shot a sideways glace at Steve. “She deserves to know. Having memories taken away like that… It’s just like HYDRA.”

“I know, Bucky. I agree with you. But she is _happy_.”

Bucky took a deep breath and his voice shook when he spoke, “She was happy with me.”  

Steve stared at Bucky meaningfully. He didn’t disagree. He couldn’t. And from the body language that Steve gave him Bucky knew that his words hit home. “Are you going to try to stop me?”

Steve looked at his friend and smiled.

 

You were having a good time at the party. Every one you loved was there, sans Steve and Jean. You smiled with Wanda as you swayed and danced in celebration with your friends. Wanda looked glorious, as usual. The silk dress she wore hugged her like a second skin, it shimmered whenever she moved. Her luscious eyes were darkened and accentuated, and her lips painted ruby. She looked painfully desirable.        

You decided on something a bit more vintage for your own look, with a sleek pencil dress that hugged your body. You had your hair in pin curls, and you did your make up, simple eyes with red lips. You even wore black pumps. You had no idea where the inspiration for the look came from, but you knew that it was the way to go.

“Everything is so perfect, my love.” Wanda said to you, swaying with you in a slow dance.

“Only the best for you, Wan.” You said with a smile. Being here with her was the greatest feeling in the world. You looked around at all of your friends and family enjoying themselves, and your heart warmed. Nothing could make this night more perfect.

At that moment you felt the air around you shift. Somewhere in your head you could tell that something was different. You pulled your eyes away from your promised one and looked around the room with a knit brow, trying to find where the change in atmosphere was coming from. Your mind was cloaked in a deep comforting silence, a presence somewhere making your heart thump loudly as you grew uneasy at the change.

You tried to shake it off and turned back to your beloved, smiling at her and picking the conversation back up before she could read anything wrong with you.

“I really wish Steve could have made it.” You heard yourself staying. It was a strange jump of subject, but you could just feel that it was the right way to go. Not that you didn’t want Steve there, you very much did, but after the confrontation the two of you had you could tell he was more and more uncomfortable with the idea of you marrying Wanda.

Steve had become very close with you over the last few years. Aside from Wanda, he was the closest person to you on the Avengers; which is probably why it bothered you so much when he started to show discomfort in your relationship. “Where did he say he was going? He’s been gone for a week. I’m sad he missed this.”

Wanda shrugged. Steve hadn’t told anyone where he was going. Not even Sam. He just up and left one day without a word. Many of you tried to contact him on multiple occasions but he never answered. It was very unlike Steve, and often caused you worry.

“Wanda?” a voice interrupted your dance. You both stopped turning and looked over at Natasha. Natasha was notoriously good at hiding her feelings and her body language. But there was defiantly a twinkle in her eye as she asked Wanda to come with her to talk about something for the wedding.

Wanda turned and gave you a kiss before going off with Natasha, who Wanda had somehow convinced to help plan the wedding, putting her vast skills and contacts to make sure everything was perfect. You watched Wanda leave, looking at the way her perky butt shifted as she walked, and sighed dreamily.

“Since when do you act like a love struck puppy?” a scratchy gruff voice asked.

You turned to Logan with a beaming smile. “Can it, oldie, it’s my engagement party. Are you going to crack a joke about me wearing heels and makeup next too?”

Logan shrugged with a smirk and offered a hand to you. You smiled and took it. He pulled you close and began leading you in a circular dance movement that required a lot of stepping back and forth. “Who are you calling old with that outfit?  What is that, from the forties?”

Your lips fell open in fake gasp. “Logan, did you just sass me? You sound like a gossip girl.” You retorted, which earned you a snort. You smiled and tried not to laugh. “Maybe if you came around more you could see how I really act now-a-days. It’s been too long.”

“I’m not the one who moved away.” Logan grunted at you as he moved to step with you.

You sighed and nodded, “Yeah. I was really sad when we had to leave the Cap Base… It was so much closer to the school to visit.”

Logan nodded, “Don’t really get to see you much anymore.”

You pressed your lips thin and nodded, looking away from him. You weren’t that happy to bring up such a depressing subject on your big night. You quickly decided to change the subject to something much happier and a grin of anticipation grew on your face as you looked up at Logan. “So, is now a good time for me to ask you to be my best man?”

Logan raised an eyebrow at you, “Aren’t you supposed to have a Maid of Honor?”

“There are a lot of things I am supposed to do.” You sighed, which was true. Wanda wanted everything to go perfect, but perfect just wasn’t your thing. You egged him on, “Come on, I promise I won’t make you wear a dress.”

He stifled a laugh this time which made you smile. “It will be great! I bet you look good in a tux. If you aren’t the man standing next to me, I don’t want anyone else! Come on, Logan, you’re a good guy! A _Man of Honor_ , if you will.”

Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head, making you laugh and smile. “How long have you been planning that line?”

“Quite a while.” You admitted with a quirky smile. Logan’s eyes shifted up for a second before looking down at you with a smirk. Your eyes caught it, and the accompanying change in his body language, and you looked up at him in question.

“You sure you wouldn’t want any other guy next to you?” he asked.

You couldn’t read anything else from him, or where he was going, so you shrugged, “I mean if you don’t want to, I can ask Steve.”

“Anyone else?” he asked with an eyebrow raised and you crinkled your eyebrows at how weird he was acting.

A clear of a throat drew your attention over to a statuesque young man with long dark hair, slicked back down his shoulders, and piercing icy eyes which crinkled in a soft smile that graced his full lips. He looked incredibly handsome in a black suit that was cut to fit him; and he looked at you as if you were the only thing in the world. “Can I cut in?”

Logan stepped away from you with a smirk and walked away without a word, leaving you staring after him in question. You looked over to the man who was already moving towards you.

Bucky stepped up and took your hand and waist, causing your skin to heat up unusually at his contact, and began dancing you in a way that had you spinning and twirling. It was actually rather fun and you couldn’t help but smile. Bucky smiled down at you and the way your face lit up when you danced together.

“You look gorgeous, doll.” He said softly. “I’ve never seen you dressed to the nines like this. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

You blushed at his words. No one ever talked to you like that. You were attractive in your own way, sure, but when you were around Wanda and Natasha you were extremely overshadowed in the looks department.

He moved your hand to place it on his shoulder and his gloved hand reached up and brushed his fingers through your curls, sending a shiver up your spine. “Blue’s finally gone? I was starting to like it…”

You opened your mouth to say something, but you seemed to be at a loss for words as he moved with you so comfortably. His eyes drifted over your face, landing near your temple and his eyebrows contorted together in an unappealing knot. His hand moved up, he pressed his thumb against your temple and wiped away the make up on your skin, revealing a nasty semi-circle shaped burn that you weren’t sure how he knew was there.

“Don’t cover up your natural beauty, doll.” He purred, meeting your eyes and making your breath quicken and cheeks flush. “Your battle wounds are gorgeous.”

“Have we met before?” you blurted out, finally finding your voice. “You don’t look familiar. Do you know Wanda?”

Bucky’s smile faltered and his heart pulled. He bit his lip, wanting to tell you everything. He tried to maintain composure but the words came out laced in venom. “We used to be on the same team.”

“Oh.” You said hesitantly, not sure why he sounded so angry. Wanda must have shown him pictures of you and told stories. “Well, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Y/N.”

Bucky tightened his grip on you and he suddenly tipped you over and dipped you down to the ground, supported only by his strong arms and your own wobbly legs. The action made you gasp and you stared up at him, faces only a few inches apart. You could feel his warm breath mingle with yours. There was a look to his eyes that made your body shiver. You took a deep breath, which only wrapped you in his scent as you clung to his shoulders.

His intoxicating smell enveloped you in a familiar bliss. Like when you catch a scent of something that brings backing comforting memories of your childhood; except this scent didn’t bring any memories with it.

“I know you.” He whispered, gazing deep into your eyes. You could feel your heart pounding like it threatened to rip from your chest and jump into his arms, abandoning you completely.

It took you a moment to hear the scream that pierced the air.

You looked over at the same time Bucky pulled you up to your feet. Wanda was shaking, jaw dropped to the floor. The way she was staring in disbelief and rage at the man next to you sent you into a state of confusion. Bucky tensed next to you, stiff as a board, face screwed with anger.

Before you could say anything, Wanda began to glow red, she raised her hands and red mist shot from her fingers.

“Wanda!” you screamed, and suddenly Logan was next to you, grabbing your arm and pulling you way from harm’s way,

Bucky tried to run, but the mist wrapped around him and he was raised from his feet, propelled clear across the room, and smashed through the doors of the hall. Wanda stalked after him looking like a vengeful goddess.

When she cleared the room she threw the doors behind her closed. She kept Bucky raised up, mist wrapped around him choking him.

Wanda studied the man who had brought her world to an end. How dare he show himself at her engagement party. He had taken you from her, ripped her heart into pieces, and he didn’t feel guilty or sorry in the least bit. He didn’t even acknowledge what he did to her.

“What are you doing here?” her voice as sharp as a dagger.

“You know why I am here,” Bucky choked out, “Giver her back her memories of me.”

“No!” Wanda hissed, “She is happy. You need to leave her alone, or else.”

“Or else what, Wanda?” Bucky snarled, “She has a right to know! You can’t just take things from people just because you don’t like it. Y/N has the right to know her true feelings and make her own decision.”

A wicked smirk pulled at Wanda’s lips. “She already made her decision.”

The way Bucky’s face faltered caught Wanda’s eye. “That’s right, Barnes, she chose me over you. She chose to have you wiped from her memories so we could be together.”

Bucky closed his eyes, and looked both sad and in pain. “I don’t care if she chose you. She deserves to have her mind to herself. If you don’t give them back to her, I will tell her what you’ve done.”

“I wouldn’t recommend that.” Wanda said, lowering Bucky to the ground and dissipating her powers, “The impact of that knowledge on her mind, trying to remember something that isn’t there… It will cause her mind to break. It might drive her insane. If you care about her, you’ll leave her alone.”

Bucky’s lips pressed together and his hands clenched as Wanda turned to go back into the hall.

“Do everyone a favor, and leave. And don’t come back this time.” she said, as she reached for the door.

“I’m not going anywhere.” His determined words made Wanda freeze. “I’m not leaving her. She deserves to know. No one should have their mind violated and memories taken away. She’s strong. If you won’t do it, then I am going to have to try.”

“You won’t be allowed near her. You’re being selfish, risking her mental health for something you want, when she’s the one who chose to be like that in the first place.”

Bucky scoffed and a smirk spread on his lips. “I’m being selfish? Tell me, Wanda, who’s idea was it to take her memories away?”

Wanda glared at him. She didn’t answer his question, which made the anger inside of him bubble up more. “Stay away from Y/N.” she demanded and pulled the door open and walked through.

 

You sat at a table, panicking, with Logan at your side, trying to defuse you. Finally, Wanda was storming over to you. You jumped up and rushed over to her.

“Wanda, what was that?” you asked her, relieved she was okay. “Who was that guy?”

Wanda took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. “Are you okay, my love?”

You looked at her in disbelief, “Yeah, I’m fine, are you okay?”

Wanda gave you a slight nod and took your face into her hands, studying you. “You don’t feel strange at all? You don’t have a headache or anything?”

You were confused and your eyebrows squat together to show it. Why was she asking about you? “What? No! Wan, I’m fine. What happened out there?”

Wanda breathed a sigh of relief and pulled you into an embrace. You blinked, trying to make sense of what just happened, but you couldn’t. When she pulled away from you, she gave you a look of upmost seriousness. You straightened your back and gave her your full attention. “Wanda?”

“That guy is bad news, Y/N.” she said, her voice strained, “He cannot be trusted. He could hurt you. Promise me you will stay away from him.”

“What? Wanda, he didn’t seem all that bad. What did he do to you?”

The waves of anxiety and tension rolled off your fiancé and suffocated you. “It’s not important. What’s important is that you stay away from him.”

You looked at her, eyes filled with concern, “Why won’t you tell me what he did?”

“Do you not trust me, my love?” she asked you, her voice was pleading you not to pry into it further.

You took her hands in yours and rubbed your thumbs on the back of her hands comfortingly. “Of course I do, baby.”

“Then promise me you’ll stay away from him.”

You took in a deep breath and studied her face. She looked scared; and it shook you to your very core. Wanda was easily the most powerful person you knew, now that Jean was missing. She could take on the entire world if she wanted to. And yet here she was, shaking, and nervous, and afraid. The fact that anything could scare her made your insides light aflame with panic.

“I promise I will stay away from him.”


End file.
